Rent Boy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles and Scott find out about one of Derek's darkest secrets: He's a Rent Boy. He works the streets every night and never sees a single dollar that he earns, it's always goes to a "pimp". Will Derek be able to keep his job a secret from the rest of the pack? Or will they catch on when Stiles shows up with a beat and bloodied Derek in his arms?


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you all think. I only own my added in characters.

_**Come on, Derek. Hurry up, man. If you don't get your ass in gear you're really going to piss off Layne. **_

**I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying. Took me a while to find my bag. **

_**We're all meeting at the Crane Motel and he'll split us from there. **_

**I got it. Are we in an undercover free zone? Or will one of us be getting hauled off? **

_**Layne said no undercovers, but I'm not exactly going to believe that. **_

**I'm on my way. **

Derek walked downstairs with his duffel bag over his shoulder, setting it down long enough to slip his leather jacket on over his navy blue shirt. "Where are you going this late?", asked Peter as he took in the duffel bag and the fact that he could scent a tinge of fear on his nephew. "Don't worry about it, Peter. The pack is down for the night, Scott is at home and so is Stiles. Jackson took Lydia home and Allison went with Scott.", explained the younger wolf as he picked up his duffel bag again and opened the front door. "Derek.", pressed the older man as he placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine, Peter. I'll be back before morning, possibly.", said Derek as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house, leaving the door open behind himself. _Just another Friday night of work. Nothing new and nothing different. _The wolf walked onto the road and stayed near the guard rail, knowing very well how people drove at this time of the night.

Headlights shown in his eyes as he continued on down the road, his legs never stopping until he reached the Crane Motel. He knew which room to go into, Room 255, the usual room almost every night this week. "It's about damn time, Hale.", said Layne as he dragged the smaller of the two into the Motel room. "I got side swiped by my Uncle. Took a little to get him off my case.", explained Derek as he set down his bag and began to strip off his boots and jeans, soon followed by his shirt. "I need you in the silver high heeled boots that go up over your ankles, a thong, the silver booty shorts, the silver cut off tank top, and some glitter for effect.", explained Layne as he tossed the teen's bag onto one of the beds. "So, the usual?", asked the wolf as he slipped off his boxers and slid on the black thong, before opening his bag and taking out the silver booty shorts, putting them on over the thong. "Looking hot, Derek.", said Dougie as he walked out of the bathroom and over to him, giving him a quick slap on the ass.

"Save that for the clients, Dougie. The street is already lined.", explained Layne as he closed all of the curtains in the room. "It's a Friday night, I wonder why.", teased Derek as he put on the cut off tank top before taking a small container of body glitter out of his bag, walking into the bathroom to put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror as he applied the silver glitter around his eyes thickly before putting it on his collar bones and shoulders, down onto his exposed shoulder blades. "Let's go, boys! We got clients lined up!", ordered Layne as he tossed the heels over to Derek, who caught them with one hand as he put his clothes and the glitter back into his duffel bag, zipping it shut. The wolf slipped on the heels and zipped them up, before following the others outside and onto the sidewalk, Layne closing the door behind him. "What are our two highest rules?", asked Layne as he lined up all of the guys in front of him. "Get payed up front, and if not, you don't leave until you're paid. Do whatever the client tells you to.", responded all of the guys in front of him. "Good. Good. Go on, you know your positions.", ordered Layne as he waved them off.

Derek walked to his own section of the sidewalk and knew very well to stick to his own corner of it, mostly to stay clear of the more experienced guys' clients. The wolf continued walking up and down his section of the sidewalk with his heels clicking on it with every step. He froze when a car pulled over on the road at the corner of the sidewalk in his section, the teen took a deep breath to relax his muscles as he walked over to the car. "Dude, why are we even here? If your Dad or my Mom catches us we're dead.", said the guy in the passenger seat, the voice sounding familiar as it reached his ears. "They're not going to catch us, just relax. Lydia wants to know where they get their clothes, so I'm supposed to ask one of them. She likes their shorts.", explained the guy behind the wheel. _Oh god. Why my side? Why didn't they go to somebody else's corner?_ Derek walked towards the car and tapped on the window with his knuckle, looking away as the window rolled down, so they couldn't see his face. "You two boys looking for somebody special?", asked the older teen as he leaned against the car. "Nope. We're not looking for anybody special, Derek. Derek?!", said Stiles in complete shock as he leaned towards the window, both his jaw and Scott's jaw on the floor.

"What the hell, Derek?", asked Scott in complete confusion. "What do you two want? There's other clients to tend to tonight.", said Derek in an annoyed voice. "Um. What are your prices, Derek?", asked Stiles curiously as he leaned more towards the window. "You know that if I tell you the prices, I have to serve you, right?", asked the wolf as he looked Stiles in the eye. "Dude! Don't ask him that!", said Scott with wide eyes as he glanced at the older wolf before looking at his best friend. "I'm just curious.", explained the other teen as he shrugged his shoulders. "Is there a problem over there, Derek?", asked Layne from his position where he was leaning against a light pole. "No, Sir. There's no problem.", replied the teen as he looked over at the older man. Layne nodded in his direction before he returned his gaze to the other boys. "Hand is $20, Blow job is $50, Toys are $100, Bareback $200, BDSM is $250, and All around the world is $400.", explained Derek as he raised his head slightly when he saw another car pull up.

"Damn. You do just about anything.", whispered Stiles as he leaned back in his seat. "It doesn't look like he has much of a choice. Why do you do this?", asked Scott in confusion as he looked over at his Alpha. Before the Alpha wolf had a chance to respond, a bigger and older man appeared behind him with a smile on his face. "Hey, baby boy. Are you busy with these two? Or do you have some time for Daddy?", asked the man as he walked up behind the wolf, lowering Derek's shorts a little. "I always have time for you. Go home, boys.", ordered Derek as he turned and faced the man, welcoming his tongue into his mouth. Stiles and Scott both made a strangled noise in their throats as they watched the older man guide a willing Derek down onto his knees. "Will you boys be joining us?", asked the man as he lowered his jeans, the wolf on his knees trailing open mouthed kisses down the front of his boxers. "We're just gonna go.", said Scott as he slapped Stiles on the arm to get him driving, their car tearing off down the road, their eyes still wide with shock. __


End file.
